


1,109 Days

by Irrealis



Series: Sid and Flower Feelings [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrealis/pseuds/Irrealis
Summary: It was after 2 AM in Pittsburgh, but only 11 PM in Vegas. Flower should be sleeping. But then again, he'd probably watched the Central game. He might still be up.





	1,109 Days

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel to my earlier fic about Sid's feelings about Flower going to Vegas, although it's not necessary to read that first.
> 
> Written over a couple of hours after the end of the 2018 edition of Penguins vs Capitals, Game 6, and set in the same time period.
> 
> Warning for a character expressing negative emotions towards the Washington Capitals.

Sid's phone had exploded with messages between the end of the game and getting home, and he replied to them one by one with a quick "Thanks" or "You too", until he got to Flower's.

_Call me if you need to._

It was after 2 AM in Pittsburgh, but only 11 PM in Vegas. Flower should be sleeping. But then again, he'd probably watched the Central game. He might still be up.

Sid called.

"Rough luck," said Flower. "Really thought you had it for a minute there."

"Yeah," said Sid. A thousand media-ready platitudes died on his tongue. "Me too. Fucking Capitals."

"You said it out loud!" said Flower. "Good job."

"Yeah, fuck you too," said Sid, half laughing. He lay back on the bed and stretched. His entire body was one giant ache.

"How is the team doing?"

"You know how it is. Numb. Disappointed. Tired." He contemplated the ceiling for a moment. "Not as bad as '14."

"I hope not," said Flower. "Thanks for reminding me of that, asshole."

Sid laughed weakly. "Sorry." He rubbed at his knuckles a little. Playoffs were so hard on the hands. "You know back in '09, when it felt like we'd just keep going back to the Cup Final every year?"

"Yeah," said Flower. "What naive little children, eh?"

"Now we've got a bunch of kids who've learned that lesson for the first time, and I'm supposed to captain them through it when I'm right there with them. Lesson fucking learned... not."

Flower hummed in agreement. "How's Matty doing?"

"He's been through a lot of shit this year," said Sid. "This is just the latest part of it, you know?" He scratched at his chin. Maybe he should have shaved before getting into bed. "I think he'd like it if you called him."

"Yeah? I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, I do," said Sid. He fought back a yawn. "I can't believe this. Any of this. The fucking Caps, and you're on the other side of the country playing for the fucking Campbell Bowl."

"A trophy with a great and noble history, Sidney," said Flower.

Sid chuckled. "I watch your games when I can. You seem like you're having fun."

"It's weird, you know? No pressure."

Sid let out his breath in a long, slow stream. "I don't think I know what that feels like."

Flower snorted. "You bring your own pressure." Silence fell between them for a moment. Sid was startled out of the start of a doze when Flower spoke again. "You should come out. I can get you seats, I have pull here."

Sid let out an involuntary giggle. "You think you can get me into the locker room, maybe meet the team?"

"They all hate your guts, Sid," said Flower, and then he laughed. "This place is so fucking weird. It's only April and it's already over 35 degrees. It's 20 degrees at _night_."

"Kuni says the same thing about Florida. Says I'd hate it."

"Oh, you're right. Maybe you shouldn't come."

"Nope, you invited me, you can't take it back now." He's warming to the idea. He's skipping the Awards this year. Vegas isn't his favourite place in the world, but it has some of his favourite people in it.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Flower. "You should go to sleep."

Sleep sounded really good. "Miss you," he said absently.

"You too," said Flower. "Good night, Sid."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the days since the Penguins lost a playoff series, [per Penguins Twitter](https://twitter.com/penguins/status/993672426276958209).


End file.
